Everlasting Promise
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: Since he was small, Kuroko dreamt of that shadowy figure, a figure who he promised eternity to, yet he could never remember the figure once the dream ended. Was it truly a co-incident that his fox shared the same name as the model Kise Ryouta?


_A pair of alluring eyes, an enchanted dream, a life with only the two of them in that hidden enchanted land_

It was a blurry dream that Kuroko had every now and then. A shadowy face he could not recognized somehow brought a sense of longing into his heart.

His self-pondering came to an end when he felt the soft sensation next to his body. It moved upwards and soon Kuroko could feel some lingering wetness on his face.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kise's furry face huffing at his.

Kise appeared when Kuroko was five years old. Kuroko was playing alone in a sandpit at a park near his house. The other children were enjoying themselves as they played tag, as usual, Kuroko was either not noticed or ignored.

Resigned to his fate, he dug his spade inside the sandpit in order to continue his castle building.

Happy was the least of his emotions when a small golden fox jumped out of the bushes nearby and crashed into his time-consuming sand construct, completely collapsing it.

Kuroko gave the fox his most unimpressed glares but it did not deter the animal from jumping on him then proceeded to thoroughly lick his face.

An adult might be shocked at a sight of a fox, even a young one, but Kuroko was 5 and could not see danger from the animal. He ended up playing with the fox until the time came for him to go home.

The next day came and soon a week had passed. A week where his he spent most of his time with the fox whom he named Kise, courtesy of the fox's shining golden fur.

Their routine continued until the bright sky dimmed and the murky clouds approached. Playing in the rain was not the greatest of idea and would result in him being told off by his mother. Therefore, returning home was the sensible choice.

He looked down at Kise who was burrowing his nose in Kuroko's legs. The fox always remained in the park as Kuroko left, but now that it was soon going to rain, where would Kise go?

Making up his mind, he picked up the golden creature, embracing the fox in him arms and ran home.

It caused some disturbances when his mother saw the fox and told Kuroko to release it. Kuroko was not one who made much request, however when he does, he expects a 'yes' as the only answer. His face filled with refusal to let go resulted in his mother sighing as she accepted that Kise was now part of the family.

* * *

Kise was different from domestic animals, though Kuroko personally thought that Kise was different from any other foxes as well. The gold fox threw canine tantrums whenever Kuroko tried feeding him dog-food and they ended up giving Kise a plate of whatever the family was having.

Time went by but Kise never got bigger, remaining a size where Kuroko could comfortable carry the fox around.

And with time, even a low-presence human like Kuroko found a friend by the name Ogiwara Shigehiro, bonding through the sport of basketball.

Kise seemed unwilling to accept Ogiwara, pushing his nose continuously against Ogiwara's leg as if trying to push him away from Kuroko. The smile from Kuroko when he was playing basketball however seemed to stop him from pursuing nastier actions as biting and the like. Kise always seemed rather territorial about him.

Ogiwara moved house and Kuroko took comfort in having their promised match during middle School.

Teikou Middle School was a strict school. In primary school, even though pets were banned, Kuroko always brought Kise with him and the teachers allowed it, probably because of his isolation from the other students.

His passive skill to remain unseen seemed to dissolve whenever he drink vanilla milkshake.

In that euphoric induced sip, the teacher recognized Kise's golden fur in his bag and demanded an explanation to why Kuroko might think it sensible to bring animals to school. Apparently his answer of 'we're friends' did not cut it and only seemed to incite more of the teacher's anger.

Sensing danger, Kuroko seized the moment when other students were walking pass them, blended into the crowd, leaving the unnamed teacher alone in his silly anger.

However, leaving the unnamed teacher to his rage was not one of his best ideas. Somehow, it gave the teacher a vendetta against him, even remembering his face and taking the time to find his name before calling his mother to inform her about his rule-breaking tendencies.

Kise whined and growled at the injustice but Kuroko's kiss to the fox's forehead appeased him.

After he joined the basketball club, school became much busier. Teikou's basketball club was a competitive one and practice became utmost essential. Retuning home at late hours did nothing but displeased Kise, who was in a sulking mood ever since Kuroko joined the basketball club, though small kiss did lift his moods every now and then.

* * *

Kise Ryouta came with second year. The model was a paragon of beauty and handsomeness, his blonde hair glistened in the sunlight and his hazel eyes were enough to charm all living organism, yet Kuroko could not stop himself from giggling, the model simply reminded Kuroko too much of his fox.

Apparently Aomine had accidentally hurled a ball into the model's head and caused the model to rage and followed Aomine into the court to rage some more.

Somehow, the blonde became rather enthralled with watching the sport and decided to watch their practice at an almost daily basis. The act brought much noise as Kise's visits brought with him his horde of fangirls whose screams of passion filled the court.

The model dazzled Kuroko. Kise watched the team practices without fail yet in his eyes, Kuroko recognized that recurring sense of jealousy. And sometimes, he felt as if the blonde's eyes were always on him during the game, no matter how hard he tried to conceal his presence.

Everyone seemed to remember the model, telling him that Kise had been in Teikou since last year, yet Kuroko could not remember seeing the blonde once.

Kise looked friendly and cheerful but there was something about him that kept everyone, every his fans at arms length. It was a accurate assessment, especially when Momoi decided that the blonde model should consider joining their basketball club after she considered his physique.

Her question was answered with a disinterest stare as if she might not exist (as she told him afterwards) before Kise smiled and said "no thank you, I'd rather just watch."

* * *

Third year happened and Kuroko felt as if everything was falling apart.

The rain started falling as he was on his way home, yet all that resounded in his head was Aomine's words.

' _How could someone who can't do anything by himself understand me… I've forgotten how to receive your passes.'_

He felt worse remembering what Akashi said.

' _We should no longer continue with teamwork… When the light became too strong. You couldn't continue your teamwork anymore. There is nothing more important than winning.'_

Kuroko wanted to crumble down do the ground. He was already wet with the dripping rain soaking through his clothes. The Teikou team he knew felt as if it was no more, just like how the old Akashi was no more.

He felt the dripping on him. Looking up, he found himself being shield by a flashy umbrella decorated with sunflowers, the owner being none other than Kise Ryouta.

"Wahh! Kurokocchi, what are you doing? Soaking in the rain is bad for your health."

Kuroko wanted to comment his displeasure at the –cchi at the end of his name but his tiredness combined with his shock at the blonde's bubbly personality stole away his power of speech.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Kurokocchi is all wet so I'll have to walk you home!" Kise declared and he did walked Kuroko home even when directions weren't given.

"Kise-kun is a stalker." Was Kuroko's only comment.

"Wahh Kurokocchi's so mean, calling me stalker like that. You hurt me so much my heart might break!" Kise cried, emphasizing his action by placing his hand to his left chest

"Your heart is closer to your right chest Kise-kun" was his reply before he walked inside his house. A smile appeared on his lips, caused by the blonde's overexaggerate antics.

He should've been worried that Kise knew his home address, yet something inside him whispered with confidence that Kise would never hurt him.

* * *

The basketball club changed. Midorima and Kuroko were the only two who still practiced. The difference was that Kise was no longer was watching quietly, often bouncing down to the court, cuddling Kuroko as he went on about how amazing Kuroko was.

Midorima simply watched on muttering strange things like "Oha Asa predicted the a great spiritual entity would approach Aquarius"

Days went by and Kuroko only saw Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Haizaki during matches.

Kise was in his class and Kise always visited him during practices. Kise was therefore always with him and somehow became his conversation partner and his friend. Momoi sometimes joined them, though not much, she probably was still rebounding from the shock at seeing Kise being so 'bubbly' with Kuroko.

The blonde's did have times when he looked nostalgic and sad. Kuroko asked and Kise said "Kurokocchi, have you ever been forgotten by someone who is your most important person?"

Kise eyes stared up in the sky with clear longing as he spoke. Kuroko felt his heart scrunched up in that one single moment, something deep inside him whispered that Kise should only look that way towards him but Kuroko quickly brushed it off. Perhaps that blonde's relative caught amnesia or the like. One thing he knew for sure was that he did not like the sad look on Kise's face.

"I'm sure someone as flashy and pompous as you could never be forgotten. Even if that person did forget, the moment he see those flashy billboards of yours, that person surely will regain their traumatic memory."

"Kurokocchi's so mean to me!" Kise wailed but his arms latched on to Kuroko's, his nostalgic sadness now gone.

"If Kurokocchi says so they I'm sure that person will one day remember." He heard Kise whispered.

* * *

The final inter-high left Kuroko a mess. Basketball hurts, merely seeing it sent a jolt of pain to his heart and so he resorted to hiding.

Exams were already over and he had perfect attendance up till now, so skipping now was fine.

Lying on his bed, he watched Kise the fox sleeping and snoring quietly on his stomach. He was lucky to have Kise with him, helping him through these troubled times.

His pondering came to an end when the door to his room opened as Kise the human entered.

Kise coming to his house had been a recurring thing for a while. His parent absolutely adored Kise the moment he appeared and entirely charmed them that they gave him the passcode for the house's electric lock.

Kise the human meeting Kise the fox was also an interesting thing to see, especially the speed in which the 2 bonded as if they were long lost brothers. Sometimes it even seemed as if Kise the human was always sending a knowing glance at his pet.

"Kurokocchi! I was so lonely without you in school!" He wailed but in his hands were Kuroko's favourite drink, the vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko could not help but smile.

* * *

Kuroko applied to Seirin after he regained his motivation and apparent Kise applied there as well.

Relaxing in the bathtub with his fox, Kuroko thought that Kise somehow became a consistent factor in his life. Always there to make him smile, always there to help him through his troubled time.

"I think I might have fallen for Kise-kun." He muttered his revelation.

Perhaps the water was too hot for his little fox's liking as his pet made a gurgle noise and started drowning, only saved by Kuroko who pulled him out.

He ended up having to wash his face all over again as after Kise regained consciousness, he proceeded to lick Kuroko's face with exuberant joy like no tomorrow.

* * *

Seirin was a more relaxed school than Teikou and he ended up bringing his fox to school every single day.

Kise's arrival at practice heralded by his fan-girling horde resulted in coach's declaration in banning the model. Of course this did not work as Kise sent her his icy glare walked up to her and asked "Who are you to deny my wish."

It stunned the coach into silent and Kuroko had to solved the problem by jabbing the model's abdomen.

"Please don't threaten the coach Kise-kun." He chided, the blonde pouted but did accept.

Like in Teikou, the blonde resorted to only watching. Kuroko asked him why once and Kise replied with a "I don't want to ruin the sports Kurokocchi likes."

Kuroko supposed it was true. Kise's nickname was 'the club's destroyer,' in regards to his prodigious ability to master everything he simply looked at and immediately becoming the ace but then quit a week later stating his was 'bored with human drabbles.'

Kise unwillingly accepted Kagami into their small circle, though he did glared at first and threatened Kagami with a world of pain should he ever hurt Kuroko.

Kagami complained how Kise was dreadfully slow in accepting him when compared to how fast Kise accepted Nigou.

* * *

Kise was with him through all his ordeals, from beating Haizaki and Midorima to the devastating defeat at the hands of Aomine.

Kise was always with him since Teikou, so when the blonde told him that he won't be attending the Basketball Summer Camp, Kuroko felt immediately lonely.

Lonely to the point that his morning walks with Nigou and Kise ended up somewhere in the forest next to their hotel.

The greeneries were thick but Kuroko wondered how he could get out of the forest. Walking on, he found himself facing a gigantic tori (Japanese temple gate).

It drew him in and soon his hands were touching the ancient wooden structure. The touch itself sent his mind into lapse of confusion, the headache was so strong that he wanted to scream in pain.

' _You should leave little shadow' Kuroko was a name given to him for his resemblance to the shadow._

' _I won't! If I do, I'll be leaving Kise alone! I won't do it!' Kise was the name he gave to the shadowy figure with nine flowering fluffy fox tails._

' _I'm immortal. In the end I'll forever remain trapped within this encampment for the sins I've done. You should live your life freely, you should go." The shadowy figure smiled a melancholic smile as he looked upwards._

' _I won't, I'll be with you forever! Forever and ever and ever.' His small self said, pouting, determination clear in his eyes. His proclamation earned an interest glance from the shadowy figure._

' _Hoo, and how will you do that o small and young one?'_

' _I-I'll marry you!' His small self proclaimed, his hands pulling out two flowers from the field around them as he ran up to the shadowy figure, grabbed the figure's hand and wrapped the flower around his ring finger._

' _I've heard people speaking in the market that once you're married, your souls are connected, so even when my body is gone, my soul with always be with you.'_

 _His proclamation was laughed at by the Kise and it caused him to pout._

' _Kuroko. If stories like that were true then humans would have wings like the Tengus-'_

' _Doesn't matter! We're married now so I'll always be by your side, and you'll always have to be by mine. It's an eternal promise'_

Kuroko blinked, he felt his eyes brimming with tears as strange memories rushed into his mind. An eternal promise, one he made so long ago but had never kept.

"Do you remember now?" He heard a voice, but he could find no one. It was just him, Kise and Nigou.

"Do you remember now?" The voice repeated, Kuroko looked down and shockingly realized that his fox was speaking. Speaking a voice that belonged to Kise, the human.

"I-I do. K-Kise-kun?" He asked stutteringly.

The fox's body was engulfed within a bright aurora-like light and when it died down, his friend Kise was there, behind the blonde, 9 flowering golden fox tails glimmered and on his head were a pair of fox ears.

"Kurokocchi! You finally remember it's been so long." Kise smiled, his smile wide and fulfilled as his body moved towards Kuroko and embraced him tightly.

"The promise. I-I couldn't keep it even though I was the one who made it." Kuroko mumbled. "And how?" He could not help but ask.

"Since Kurokocchi couldn't keep the promise, I decided I'll be the one to keep it. How? Well, the moment I found Kurokocchi again, I transformed myself into a fox in order to be with you. But then basketball stole you from me and being home was absolutely boring so I duplicated myself and created Ryota Kise. And you were right, everyone's memory of me in Teikou during your first year was within an illusion I casted."

Kuroko sighed. Kise was always like this. Always doing things to keep him entertained but beyond that he was always doing things to keep Kuroko happy.

"You're impossible." Kuroko spoke as he looked up at the beaming youkai. "You're impossible but I love you anyway." He whispered as he moved his face closer to Kise's.

Their lips touched and Kuroko felt the years and years of longing meshed into one. Their soul dancing as their throes of passion burst fourth.

It was Kuroko's first kiss, in this life anyway, it was soft and sweet, sweeter than vanilla milkshake but he was sure that it would be followed up by many more and he could not wait.

* * *

The second part will be of Kise and their past so it's gonna be a little darker I suppose

Love you

Mickey


End file.
